Finding the Truth
by what a beautiful smile
Summary: Finn and Logan discovering the truths about eachother. Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own. Okay?

Summary: Finn is going through his past when Logan suddenly wants to know an answer to a question. Finn/Logan!!! SLASH! BEWARE!

--------------------

It was always so hard watching him go from slut to whore never missing beat. Not that I was much better…. But I had a accuse! I liked him…and the pain that was building inside of was unbearable.

I was told by the only friend that knows my deep dark secret that I went from girl to girl was because the guy that I wanted, I couldn't have so I wouldn't have settle just for any guy. Yes, that was right, I was gay but had sex with girls. Only sex, I couldn't handle the conversation after or a relationship since the only relationship I wanted, I couldn't have.

I realized I was gay in middle school when all the other guys were talking about the girls and I was thinking about the boys in my gym class and if we were going to be changing in the same room. I knew from the start that my family and the society I live in would never accept me and my sexuality so I went the easy route. I pretended I liked girls. The first time I had a sex with a female was when I was a freshman and at a party. I was drunk and some redhead came over to me and started flirting. I figured if I really wanted to prove my story right I should sleep with her. And I did…and till this day…. The only thing I can remember is she had red hair.

That was how I got to be known as the Aussie who likes redheads. But the truth is, I hate redheads. I harp a deep love for blonds instead.

Eight grade was the first time I saw Logan Huntzeburger. I was just switched from a boarding school in England to one in New York, America. I was in a new town, new country and harboring a deep secret. The first time I walked through the halls I noticed everybody stopped talking and stared at this one blond haired guy and I remember thinking how hott he was and how I needed to make friends with him. The next party, he was there and so was I. We both took our first shots together and instantly became friends. We ruled the school. We each had a different girl on our arm each day much to my disgust. He was a jerk in public but a great friend in private. We both had come from the same life, same old money, and same family life. We got each other but he liked girls (or that's how he acted.) and I liked boys (contrarily to popular belief).

We both went onto the same college not given much choice by our families. But I just wanted to get away from him and the thoughts I was having but obviously I wasn't aloud. Even if I were to run away, that wouldn't stop them. They would either cut me from the family history or find me and make me take over the business. Either was helpful or smart.

The beginning of college was fine. More girls, more sex, more drinking, more high school stuff.

I was sick of that.

And that's where my story starts.

I was sitting on the couch in Logan and my dorm and in comes Logan looking depressed.

"You okay?" I ask not really waiting for an answer. I know if Logan wants to talk, he will but if not, he won't.

"No," he says firmly and slams the door to his room. I'm not surprised. Logan is known to do this often. Like whenever his dad calls or his sister is having problems.

I just sit quietly and go back to my book. A lot of people think I'm brain dead and don't go to any of my classes. And I'm fine with that. I don't care but anyone thinks but Logan.

I am majoring in history. My father told me I had to major in business or I wasn't going to be inheriting the business but I'm the only child so that lie is just that, a lie. But to make my father happy, I am minoring in that.

After I just start getting back into my book, Logan comes out of his room and plumps down on the side of me.

"Yes?" I ask because I really liked the book I was reading and was almost done with it.

"What do you think about gays?" He asks blushing but determined.

"Did you turn some girl a lesbian again?" I joked because partly his question had shocked me and partly his question had sparked the love I had for my best friend after I had tried deeply to hide it.

"Be serious, Finn, please?" He pleaded helplessly. I figured now was not a time for me to put up my mask and be apathetic.

"Ok. I think that gays should be allowed to marry and not just in one state but the whole country. I feel that we shouldn't be so judgmental towards them. And I think some Christians are just twisting God's word into something totally different. I think they should be free," I finished passionately.

"Wow…" he said breathlessly. I blushed. I didn't mean to get so into it.

"I'm sorry," I said not knowing what else to say.

"No, don't."

"Okay?"

"You answered my question, thank you."

"What question was that?"

He looked down, "Would you hate me if I suddenly told you that I'm gay?" he stated.

I stared, "Are you?"

"Would you hate me?"

"Never," I said meaning it so much. Maybe my dream would come true. Maybe I would have the guy I had been pining over since I was 13.

"I'm gay, Finn." I had waited forever to hear those words.

"Me too, Logan," I said not caring that maybe he would hate me, too.

"What?" He said shocked.

"I'm gay, Logan, and have known since I was 13."

"Oh my gosh!" He said sitting back in his chair.

"Do you hate me?"

"I would be a hypocrite if I was," He answered smirking. I loved his smirk.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked taking my chances.

"How long have you known you were gay?"

"The day I met you," He answered blushing.

It was my turn to be shocked, "What?"

"I like you, Finn."

"How long?" I asked. Wanting to know if I had been pining after him for as he had for me.

"What?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"The day I met you."

"Same," I answering thinking maybe my life would be a fairytale.

"Would you like to get coffee sometime?" Logan asks smirking.

"What?"

"I've been thinking… If we were to date…. And maybe become boyfriends (Like I hope were become) that I want to do this right. I don't just want to jump in the sack like I am with other girls. This is going to be special. I can already feel that, can't you?"

I gulped, "Your perfect, Logan."

"So are you," He answered looking into my eyes. What beautiful eyes he has.

"Yes," I answered looking away noting that if we were to do this right that we shouldn't kiss yet.

"What?"

"Yes, we can get coffee sometime."

Logan smiled. I love his smile. "Good. You want to go now?"

"Sure," I smiled back and held out my head.

And till this day, I'm surprised that he is the one that made the first move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm reposting this. It used to be on my old profile. I am trying to move all my slash stuff to this profile and leave the other one for my het stuff. Review!


End file.
